


Minsung Smut

by Raegan_Elizabeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Smut, minsung - Freeform, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegan_Elizabeth/pseuds/Raegan_Elizabeth
Summary: Just random Minsung smut because I'm bored.





	1. 1

Han Jisung was gay.

 

He knew this without a doubt, because every day Lee Minho would pass by his locker, hair styled to perfection, wearing those tight jeans that made his oh-so-round ass look like a piece of art. Minho would smile and laugh at something his friends said, or turn and look at him, and Jisung's stomach would fill with fluttering butterflies and his heart beat so fast. So, yes, he was gay. The attraction could not be denied.

 

The problem was that he didn't know anything about Minho. He played soccer, was a member of the Honor Society and Student Council. Had a younger sister, Seheun, who belonged to the dance/singing group Girlkind. And...that there were teeny-tiny rumors that he was gay. The rumors were so small, so dispersed, that Jisung quickly put them out of his mind. Lee Minho was a star student, star athlete, what business did he have being gay? None. So Jisung went along with his life, watching Minho from the sidelines.

__

 

One day, Jisung stayed after school for a tutoring session in math. Damn, he hated math with every fiber of his being. The numbers, they didn't make any fucking sense! He had to get help or his grades would fall, and his mom would go ballistic if he got a B on _anything_... 

After the session, he was walking through the halls, making his way to the doors that led to the student parking lot, where his car waited for him. But then, when he pushed open the door, he heard footsteps quickly approaching, and felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

He whirled around, startled. He was starting to ask what the person wanted, but then he saw... It was _Lee Minho._  

"Oh- uh, um, hi," Jisung said, flustered. He looked so hot, even just standing there. _Fuck_. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, um... Can you give me a ride home?" With this, Minho's face put on a pleading expression. As if he needed to. Jisung would dive off a bridge smiling if Minho asked him to. 

"Yeah, sure. C'mon." Jisung led him to his car, a 2016 Honda Accord. A present from his parents overseas for being a compliant, quiet child. "I'm-"

"Han Jisung," Minho finished for him. "And I'm Lee Minho. Thanks for the ride, bro."

_He knew his name!!!_ Jisung had felt a flutter of butterfly wings when his (presumably) soft lips spoke Jisung's name, voice airy and confident. "No problem."

Minho gave him the directions, and soon they arrived at a two-story home with a basketball goal out front and a half-dead flower garden. "This it?" Jisung asked. Minho nodded. 

He started to get out, then ducked his head inside the car again. "You wanna come in?"

Jisung was startled by the invitation. He said okay nevertheless. Inside was a living room, a staircase that led upwards and and small tidbits of other rooms showing around corners. Jisung was going to wait downstairs, but Minho stopped at the the top of the staircase and asked, "Coming?"

He made his way up the stairs (14 steps, he had a habit of counting steps of staircases) and followed Minho into a room that must have been his bedroom.

For a boy, it was meticulously clean. Bed made, clothes in a hamper,nothing on the floor. You could hardly walk in Jisung's room. He looked up from examining the room and gave Minho his attention.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to come inside, in my room." Jisung nodded. "Well, I- fuck! This is hard to say- I like you, Jisung." He peeked at Jisung through his eyelashes. Jisung was processing this with wonder. Minho- liking him back? Was he dreaming? This was the best day ever.

"What do you think about that?" Minho said, coming closer. "Every day, I see you and you look so damn good, always throwing glances at me and walking around in those fucking jeans and that fucking hat turned backwards, it would make anyone else look like a frat boy but on you it just makes you look fucking gorgeous- fuck, the first time I saw you I wanted to kiss you. Wanted to back you up against the wall." At this point, he did just that, being close enough to Jisung that he could make his back touch the wall, leaning over him. "Wanted to take that fucking hat off-" the hat went flying somewhere, the first object to decorate Minho's floor. "And run my hands through your hair. Always wondered if it was soft. Is it?" Minho brought his hands up, lightly patting his hair before threading his fingers through his locks. 

Jisung felt so attacked. Beat-beat-beat-beat. Beat-beat-beat-beat.

"I wanted to know what your lips felt like on mine." With his free hand, he traced Jisung's bottom lip. He looked at Jisung. "Is this okay?" Jisung nodded.

Minho's mouth was lowered to his and he felt the pillowy softness he dreamed of. The kiss started out as awkward, but then Jisung opened his mouth to him, and the kiss exploded into something neither of them expected.

It was a clash of tongue, lips moving in sync to the sound of their harsh breathing, Minho's hands grasping fistfuls of Jisung's hair, Jisung's clutching the other's waist, bringing the other boy closer. It was fire, every touch, every brush of skin on skin a breath of flame sweeping down. It was wild, and it was beautiful, leaving the boys gasping for air when they parted, resting their foreheads together, smiling. 

The fire rekindled as they reunited, hands no longer clutching hair or waist but feverishly removing items of clothing from each other as fast as possible. They both knew what was happening, knew they wanted it, needed it. Jisung's shirt, shoes, socks found the floor. The same with Minho's. They ran their hands over each other's torso, admiring the skin, the perfection of each other. Jisung was pushed onto the bed, Minho removing his jeans, revealing blue boxers. Minho then took off his own remnants of clothing, stripping down until he was fully naked, standing before Jisung. 

"You're...beautiful," Jisung whispered. Minho was so fucking angelic even while he was naked. How!?

"Sorry, love, but I believe you're wrong. You are beautiful, so fucking sexy, Han, when you dance, all I can think of is running my hands on your thighs, squeezing them. What do you think about that, huh?" Minho did just that. "Once, I came, and all I thought about was you. Just one thought and I was through. That's what you do to me. You turn me on so fucking much, Jisung."

Minho looked so wrecked, so desperate. So of course Jisung did what he was supposed to do.

He leaned up, close to Minho's ear, and whispered, "Fuck me."

Minho. did. exactly. that.

At the words, Minho's eyes lit up like Christmas. He kissed him again, rough, while removing Jisung's boxers. Both boys were fully hard, leaking precum already. Minho left for just a second to rifle through his bedside table, producing a foil package and a clear bottle of lube. He darted back to Jisung and kissed him again, once, twice, three times. Then he pushed Jisung until he lay flat on the bed, spread his legs, and inserted one wet finger into Jisung's hole.

Jisung mewled, pain and pleasure mixing in the sensation of Minho's finger moving in and out. Another finger, and another, 3 fingers stretching Jisung's hole. Jisung was moaning, enjoying the feeling. Then it was taken away, and he could hear the package being opened and the condom being rolled onto Minho's member. 

He leaned up to Jisung, kissed him. "Ready?" Jisung nodded, needing this as badly as he did. "It's going to hurt, love, but it'll get better, I promise."

Jisung felt him at his entrance, first pouring lube on his hole and then lining up. He prepared himself- and then there it was, Minho slowly pushing himself in, stretching Jisung far more than the prep had. It hurt, and he gasped, the beginning of tears starting to form in his eyes. 

Minho saw. "No, love, don't cry. It's going to be better. Just a minute, get used to it." He slid himself all the way in, stopping to let Jisung adjust to his size. Eventually it stopped hurting and Jisung nodded at him.

Minho started moving slowly, and Jisung's small hisses of pain gave way to moans of pleasure, high-pitched and continuous, as Minho moved his hips faster, releasing moans of his own. "God, Jisung, you're so-" _groan_ \- "fucking tight, feels so- ugh- so good, baby, you're so good." He slammed into Jisung, knowing he hit Jisung's prostate when Jisung let out his loudest, most high-pitched shriek yet. He smirked, hitting it again, earning once again that beautiful sound. 

"Ah~ right there, daddy, ahhh," Jisung let out, making Minho do it again. Another one. Jisung felt something building inside him.

"Daddy, huh? Am I your daddy? Want me to take care of you, fuck you, do what no one else can?" Minho taunted, ramming faster and faster, Jisung whimpering and begging for him harder, faster, hit his prostate again and again. "You're so beautiful, love, begging for me and taking me so well, daddy is so proud of you, love. Agh- mmm- You're mine, Jisung, got that? You're daddy's boy."

"Mm, yours, daddy!" Jisung's voice rang out, clear and pure. Minho started pumping Jisung's member, bringing out more moans from the boy. 

"Only mine. You remember that, babyboy." He sped up impossibly faster, and could feel himself coming. "Cum for daddy, Jisung."

And he did, both boys releasing in unison, Jisung on his stomach and Minho in the condom. They were gasping for air, wore out with sex. Minho pulled out and threw the rubber away in his trash can, and falling beside Jisung on the bed.

"Holy fuck."

Jisung giggled. "We're so fucking far past holy, daddy."


	2. Chapter Two

Jisung wasn't exactly sure how it happened. Well, he was aware of it all the whole time, but the brutal assault of his senses blurred everything that wasn't Lee Minho, his body, his need for dominance and control. 

But, Minho remembered every slight detail, every touch, every kiss Jisung lay on his shoulders and how it felt. So, since Jisung can't tell the story, Minho will take the reins this time.

Minho POV

I enter the house, locking the door behind me and heading up the stairs. Jisung should really stop leaving the door unlocked. You never know who could come in. 

I stop at his bedroom doorway, watching him take his shirt off, unaware of my presence. I bite my lip to keep from moaning. Goddamn him for being so sexy.

I walk in, trying desperately to keep my eyes off his abs. "Whatcha doing?" I ask, looking at the tv. GBF. I love that movie.   
"Nothing. Was watching Fifty Shades, then this came on."

At the mention of Fifty Shades, I can't help but take a glance at Jisung's abs again. My eyes linger on them for just a second too long, because Jisung speaks.  
"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing." I look away.

"No, really, what?" He has a smirk on his face. The fuck?

Stop asking questions! "God, Jisung, nothing, reall-" 

Then Jisung gets in front of me and looks me in the eye. I can smell his deodorant. Shit, he's so close. I shouldn't have a crush on my best friend, I really shouldn't, its just daily torture. The everyday things just hit me all the time. The smell of his deodorant, for example, makes me want to crumple.

My legs shake just the slightest bit from his closeness. "I think we both know its not nothing, Minho," he says. He tilts his head. "In fact, I've known for a while that you like me. You keep looking at me, when you think I can't see you, but I can. Its endearing, really, it is." He reaches a hand up, cupping my face. I gasp slightly at the feeling of his soft palm on my cheek. 

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" The words come out softly, the sensation of his touch taking most of my concentration. 

"I liked watching you, to be honest. Teasing you, taking off my shirt, smiling," he tells me. "You'd blush and turn your head, and I'd know you still liked me." Fucker. "But..." he pauses, looks away, then back to me. "I can't act like I don't feel anything for you. Not anymore, Minho, I can't."

I'm slammed internally, so surprised at this. He likes me? Likes me back, likes me? 

"Jisung?" I ask. "You like me? How?"  
His eyes meet mine. "Can I show you?"  
Not understanding what this meant, I nod, slowly. Show me how?  
But soon I realize just how he will show me.

Jisung brings his hand down off my cheek, trailing my chest, gripping my waist with both hands. Then he kisses me. So soft, the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me. Like touching a cloud, an angel's pillow, puppy fur. Sweetly, like candy, chocolate. The best first kiss. 

He leans back, smiling at me. "Did you like that?"  
I nod. "It was good."  
"Well, this next one will be fucking great."

At that, Jisung brings his mouth hard on mine, all cuteness and softness gone. A gasp opens my mouth, and he takes advantage of that, his tongue entering the space. I start to kiss back feverishly, pouring all the years of love for him into it, twining my hands into his silky hair and jumping onto his waist when he lifts me up. He drops me backwards onto his bed, straddling me and continuing the kiss, the fire on my skin never stopping, never ceasing its burn wherever he touches. 

"God, I wanted this for so long," he murmurs, brushing kisses on my jawline, my neck. "Never thought I'd have the courage to do it." He starts sucking a hickey on my neck, making me moan. 

"Do you wanna..." he asks, the unsaid words clear.  
"Hell yeah, I do." I tell him. "I'm all yours."

His eyes brighten and he kisses me swiftly, leaning back to help me take my shirt off. "You're so fucking beautiful, Minho." He leans down, taking my nipple with his mouth, sucking, drawing out a long, high-pitched moan from me. 

"No- just lucky to have a friend like you." 

"Lucky? You? I'm the lucky one." He stops to kiss me chastely on the lips. " I get to kiss you. I get to run my hands on your body, I get to claim you as mine. And if that doesn't make me the luckiest fucking guy in the whole world, I don't know what will." He proceeds to kiss my chest again, trailing lower and lower until he reaches my sweats.   
"Permission to continue?" I nod, and he pulls my sweats and underwear down my legs, past my feet.

I'm exposed to him, but I don't feel awkward. It feels right. So right, when he takes my member in his hand and starts jacking me off, leaning up to kiss me. My member is already rock-hard, ready. Jisung drops down and takes my member into his mouth. 

He blows me with skill I didn't know he had, reducing me to shrilly outburst and breathless cries of his name. I come, finally, releasing in his mouth. He swallows it all, and stands, grinning. 

"Did my babyboy like that?" he asks. I nod, still trying to get over the sense of my orgasm. I do notice the nickname, stomach fluttering. "Good, I'll have to do it more often." Fuck, I hope he does.

Jisung hurriedly releases himself from his own clothing, hard member standing out. He pulls out a condom and a lube bottle from his bedside table. I watch as he rolls the condom down his length, shivering. How was he going to fit all that in me? It was so big!

"Okay, baby, can you come closer for me? Good boy," he says when I scoot down to the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the foot of the bed. He takes my legs and brings them up over his shoulders. I shiver again. His dominance is so strong, so natural. He was born to top.

"Okay, Babyboy, are you ready?" Jisung says as he pours lube onto my hole, and pushing a finger in. I bite my lip against the sting. He adds a second finger, and I let out a small groan. 

"Hey, baby, its okay, it'll feel better, I promise." He moves the fingers in and out, letting me get used to the feel before he adds a third.  
After a minute of that, he takes his fingers out, and looks at me. "Okay, baby?"

I nod. "Words, Minho. Words."  
"Yes, Daddy." He grins again, and lines up his member with my hole. Pushes in just a little, and I can feel its size already. But I take care not to let out the sounds of pain that I feel. I don't want him to stop. 

He goes all the way in, tears threatening to spill from my eyes and lip sore from how hard I'm biting it. "You doing okay?" His voice is filled with concern.  
"Mm-hmm."   
"You sure?"

"Yes! Just- fuck, move, Daddy!" I need him to move, to make me feel something other than pain.

He does, moving slowly, painfully at first but as he continues, it stops feeling like pain and starts to be pleasant. I can fully appreciate the slow movements when I adjust, moaning from how good it feels. 

I can hear the satisfaction in his voice. "Good, baby, I'm glad it doesn't hurt anymore. Do you want me to go faster?" I nod, bringing my legs down from his shoulders and wrapping them around his waist. 

"Go, please."

Jisung speeds up his thrusts, each one hitting strongly, each bringing out another moan from us. He kisses me, silencing my groans and making me taste myself. salty.  
Then he thrusts in, hitting a special spot that makes my voice ring out, reverberating with a high pitch. It felt so good, my prostate.

"Found it," Jisung says, hitting it again, producing the same cry from me. "You like that, baby? Want me to fuck you faster, harder, keep hitting your spot?" I reply that I do, I do want him to go faster, fuck me harder, fuck!

The next thirty seconds is Jisung pounding into my body with unmerciful slapping sounds when his skin hits mine. I'm a mess, screaming his name over and over again, mingling with his voice doing the same. We come simultaneously, gasping, moaning, laughing with relief at the same time. He pulls out, collapses on top of me, kissing me on my forehead.   
"Fuck, that was good, baby. I'm glad I didn't wait longer." He tries to snuggle up to me, but I push him away.

He looks at me with with questioning eyes. "Take off the condom first." 

He laughs and rolls off the bed, taking off the condom and dropping it in the wastebasket. He jumps back on the bed, arms circling me, nuzzling my neck. He pulls the covers over us. "Let's sleep now, Minnie."

I drift off with a happy smile.

______________________  
Eh? Was this good or a flop?  
Thanks for the good feedback on Chapter One!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Jisung opened the door to the dorm and let it swing shut behind him. He had left the members at the restaurant, claiming a headache and a need for a nap. But really, there was no headache and a nap was the last thing on his mind.  
He wanted to see Minho. He hadn't yet told the boy his feelings, and he felt now was the time, when they were alone.  
He wandered in, listening to the sound of the air conditioner. Minho must be in his room. He was asleep when they had left-  
Jisung silenced his gasp. He had opened the door of the room he shared with Minho, only to see the boy laying on his back masturbating. Jisung kept the door cracked, so Minho couldn't see him.   
The boy kept going, making grunting noises that turning Jisung on. God, Minho was so fucking hot, how did he not know what he did to him? It was just so impossible not to love him-  
"Jisung~" Minho whined, arching his back as he came. What the fuck? Did he just say my name?  
Jisung decided he'd had enough of waiting. He pushed open the door, revealing himself to Minho, who shrieked in surprise and tried desperately to cover himself. Jisung didn't give him the chance.  
He jumped on the bed, straddling Minho, holding his arms above his head. "What was that?"  
"N-nothing," Minho said, struggling to release himself.  
"You said my name, Minho, I heard you."   
"Why the fuck- were you just watching me?" Minho blinked.  
"Yes. Now tell me why you said my name."  
"No."  
"Do you want me to make you tell me?"  
"You can't possibly-"  
Jisung smirked and sat down on Minho's area and started grinding on him, achingly slow motions that made Minho moan out loud. He had just came, and he was getting hard already.  
"Fuck- Jisung, what are you doing?" Minho bit his lip. His voice was breathy.  
Jisung was having a hard time controlling himself. The sight and sound of Minho coming and moaning his name was too much. He was just so turned on and wanted to take Minho. For his own.  
He bent down lower, close to Minho's face, and whispered (more like growled) in his ear. "You like me, don't you? That's why you're so ready for me, not trying to make me stop? Don't you, baby?"  
Minho gasped in surprise, and Jisung used this opportunity to kiss him, his tongue swirling around the boy's, tasting his mint toothpaste. He grinded harder, the kiss muffling both of their moans.   
Then Minho returned the effort, grinding against him, doubling the friction and making it so much worse. Their bodies were on fire, one naked and one fully clothed. Gasping, breathing hard, only one thing on their minds.  
Jisung's hands roamed freely on Minho's body, finally anchoring themselves in his black hair, pulling himself that much closer, locking himself in. He could feel his orgasm coming, it was only a matter of time-  
He came, unraveling and gasping, moaning deeply. His body shook from the ecstasy of it all.  
Unfortunately, Minho hadn't come at all. In fact, he was still hard as from the start.   
Jisung noticed that Minho had started pumping his member, trying to come. He knocked the boy's hand away and situated himself. Then he bent down and took the hard member in his mouth.   
He heard Minho breathe in deeply, as he moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the tip, scraping his teeth ever so gently. It was his first blowjob, and Jisung didn't really know what he was doing. He only knew that Minho seemed to like it, so he kept doing it.  
And Minho loved it, the feeling of Jisung's soft lips on his member, his tongue and his teeth, it all just felt so right. Why hadn't they done this before? It would be so much easier, he wouldn't have had to fix his problems after every dance practice, after seeing Jisung walk out of the shower, lower half covered with a towel but leaving so much to be imagined.  
A minute or two of this left Minho a moaning mess, whining Jisung's name and clawing at the bedsheets. When he finally did climax, he did so loudly.  
"Fuck, Jisung- I love you!"  
His load released in Jisung's mouth, to which Jisung swallowed all of it, gulping loudly. He smiled. "You admitted it!"  
He kissed Minho, the emotions flowing freely between them. "I love you too, Minho."  
They both smiled at each other.  
A slamming door and voices interrupted their happy silence. The other members were home.  
"Shit!" They clambered apart, Jisung launching himself off the bed and turning the light off.   
A minute later, when Chan opened the door, both boys were in their respective beds, presumably asleep. But you know better.


End file.
